


For You

by PassionPhantom



Series: Destiel Drabbles and Poems [6]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Love, Making Love, Multi, Open to Interpretation, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "Stained is our love on this mattress and these sheets."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another original/Destiel poem I have decided to leave to the reader's interpretation of who is speaking to who.

Stained is our love on this mattress and these sheets.

Bodily, loud and moaning.

Fleshy kisses and sweet sounds.

Blood pulsing.

Hip grabbing.

Skin smacking.

I am all yours and you are mine.

So stay with me, my love for one more night longer.

Stay with me and we can watch the sun come up higher.

Golden and euphoric. Our climax, anew in the daylight.

So stay with me, enchanted and in trance.

This is all me for you.

My hands, for you.

My eyes, for you.

My limbs.

My heart.

My mouth.

My mind.

For you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please credit me if this work is reposted or shared, thank you.


End file.
